Tempelhof
Luchthaven Berlin-Tempelhof is een voormalige luchthaven in Berlijn. De luchthaven werd op 30 oktober 2008 gesloten. De luchthavens Tegel en Schönefeld namen de resterende taken over. Geschiedenis Aanvang Johannisthal, een veld ongeveer 16 kilometer ten zuidoosten van Berlijn, werd vanaf 1909 gebruikt als vliegveld. Het wordt gezien als de plek waar de grote luchtvaart van Duitsland is ontstaan. Hier vertrok net na de Eerste Wereldoorlog ook de eerste commerciële vlucht, richting Weimar. Deze plek verloor haar functie begin jaren twintig, toen Berlijn een vliegveld veel dichter bij het stadscentrum ontwikkelde op het Tempelhofer Feld. Dit veld werd voorheen gebruikt voor militaire parades. Op zondagen werd het door de Berlijnse bevolking gebruikt als picknickgebied waar ook gesport kon worden. Zo waren rondom dit veld stadions gebouwd voor vrijetijdsactiviteiten als tennis en voetbal. In 1830 werd er een paardenrenbaan aangelegd. Het gebied was niet onbekend met de vliegerij. In 1909 had er al een vliegdemonstratie door Orville Wright plaatsgevonden, de Amerikaanse pionier op vlieggebied. Vanaf 1922 werd het grasveld klaargemaakt voor gebruik als vliegveld. Aan drie zijden werd dit veld omgeven door een verharde taxibaan. Het eerste gebouw, daterend uit 1924, was gesitueerd op het noordelijk deel. Het lange, lage gebouw werd ontworpen door de architecten Heinrich Kosina en Paul Mahlberg. Dit gebouw werd gebruikt door de eerste passagiers totdat het in 1926 werd vervangen door een grotere terminal, gebouwd naar de elegante ontwerpen van Paul en Klaus Engler. Dit moderne gebouw, met een lichtelijk gekromde plattegrond werd verlengd aan beide uiteinden. Speciaal in dit ontwerp waren de dakterrassen en het restaurant, beiden open voor het publiek. Tempelhof stond aan de basis voor het ontstaan van de vliegmaatschappij Luft-Hansa in 1926. Met 32.000 passagiers per jaar was het één van de drukste vliegcentra van Europa. Groei en Uitbreiding Het aantal passagiers groeide ieder jaar. Van 32.000 passagiers in 1926 tot 220.000 passagiers in 1936. Met ongeveer tien vluchten per dag was Tempelhof één van de drukste vliegvelden van de wereld. Het nam de koppositie in voor Londen, Parijs en Amsterdam. Maar het plan in 1936 om dit vliegveld te herbouwen was niet alleen het resultaat van deze toename in het luchtverkeer. Voor de Nationaal Socialistische Duitse Arbeiderspartij, vanaf 1933 aan de leiding in Duitsland, was het vliegen politiek zeer belangrijk en essentieel voor de uitstraling van het land. De hoofdstad van het "Reich" moest in het bezit zijn van een "Staatsflughafen", met de ambities van het regime: een "Weltflughafen"! Het nieuwe Tempelhof werd geopend op 1 april 1939 als onderdeel van het "Generalbebauungsplan für die Reichshauptstadt" uit 1938, oftewel: de gedachten voor de hoofdstad van Hitlers Derde Rijk. De nazi-hofarchitect Albert Speer tekende voor dit plan, dat voor een groot deel geïnspireerd was op de architectonische visies van de Führer zelf. Berlijn, dat bij verwachte voltooiing van het plan in 1950 omgedoopt zou worden in ‘Germania’, moest het zinnebeeld van de nationaal-socialistische macht worden. Daartoe voorzag Speer de stad van een enorme, zeven kilometer lange as die de stad van noord naar zuid doorsneed. Langs deze as, op sommige plaatsen wel vijfhonderd meter breed, werden de ministeries en representatieve gebouwen van de nieuwe orde gevestigd. Een koepelvormige hal van 290 meter hoogte vormde de climax. Hoewel Tempelhof deel moest uitmaken van deze grandioze as lag het vliegveld niet direct hieraan. Tempelhof zelf werd ontworpen door Ernst Sagebiel. De bouw van het nieuwe vliegveld is erg snel uitgevoerd. In 1937 was de structuur al voltooid. De gebouwen aan landzijde zijn opgetrokken uit gewapend beton, afgewerkt met stenen gevelelementen. Aan de luchtzijde is het centrale gedeelte dankzij een metalen constructie 40 meter overdekt, wat destijds zeer modern was in Duitsland. Dit maakt het mogelijk dat vliegtuigen droog konden staan dichtbij de terminal en de passagiers makkelijk hun toestel konden betreden of verlaten. Veertien grote trappenhuizen markeerden de landzijde van het gebouw. Bovenop zouden 60.000 toeschouwers plaats kunnen nemen om vliegshows te aanschouwen. Dit is in haar bestaansgeschiedenis echter nooit voorgekomen. Doordat de Tweede Wereldoorlog uitbrak is het gebouw nooit helemaal afgebouwd. Rond 1943 zijn de bouwwerkzaamheden gestaakt. Tijdens de oorlog werd het vliegveld gebruikt door de Duitse Luchtmacht. Een ondergrondse bunker werd gebruikt door de Wehrmacht voor haar filmarchief. In april 1945 werd dit vernietigd door een brand, toen de Russische troepen de macht overnamen. Het verbazingwekkende van dit vliegveld is dat het is ontworpen om dienst te doen tot het jaar 2000. Het is één van de grootste gebouwen in Europa en het had een vluchtcapaciteit die 30 malen hoger lag dan die van andere vliegvelden in 1936. Het is het grootste vliegveld dat niet is aangetast in de afgelopen 60 jaar. Experts in Amerika zagen Tempelhof als het begin van een explosieve groei in de burgerluchtvaart. Ironisch waren het de Amerikaanse troepen die dit vliegveld repareerden en herbouwden aan het eind van de jaren veertig Ontwikkelingen na 1962 De centrale vertrekhal werd voor het eerst in 1962 opengesteld voor het publiek na een grootscheepse renovatie. Het vliegveld representeerde een gateway naar de Westerse wereld. Voor veel voormalige vluchtelingen uit de DDR was dit de enige manier om ongehinderd van West-Berlijn naar West-Duitsland te reizen. Op de transitroutes over land liepen zij het gevaar bij het passeren van de Oost-Duitse grens gearresteerd te worden. Toch begonnen zich ook problemen voor te doen. De technische capaciteit van de installaties uit 1930, alsmede de lengte van de landingsbanen, bleken inadequaat te zijn. De bewoners dicht bij het vliegveld begonnen te klagen over vervuiling alsmede de toename van het geluid, aangezien het verkeer toenam en de vliegtuigen groter werden. In 1975 opende Berlijn een nieuw internationaal vliegveld, ongeveer 10 kilometer ten noordwesten van Tempelhof, in het stadsdeel Tegel, in het gebied dat destijds onder Frans toezicht stond. De luchthaven Berlin-Tegel nam veel vluchten over van Tempelhof. De Engelse luchtmachtbasis Gatow behield zijn functie. Sinds de val van de Berlijnse muur in november 1989, zag Tempelhof een opleving van de activiteiten. Het vliegveld werd gebruikt voor kleine en middelgrote vluchten. Het lag vlakbij het nieuwe centrum van de nieuwe hoofdstad met alle voordelen van dien. In 1998 handelde Tempelhof 3 miljoen passagiers af. Category:Gebouw